


Protecting Daisy

by Netter



Series: Theology Out of Context [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netter/pseuds/Netter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing.<br/>--1 Corinthians 13:2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Daisy

When it suits to talk about her past, Raina likes to say she’d been raised by her grandmother, but that isn’t strictly true. For one thing, her grandmother died in a taxi accident when she was nine, and she’d spent her entire adolescence as a common orphan. For another, she’d also had a grandfather.

She hadn’t particularly cared for him. Her grandmother told her she would be an angel. Her grandfather told her grandmother to stop filling Raina’s head with nonsense.

“Baby, you gotta learn who you are in this world. That’s hard. You’re ten times as smart as any child I’ve ever known, and you aren’t just black or white or Thai or Chinese. But honey, you sure aren’t blue, and even if you were, that wouldn’t make you special. We use the gifts God gave us with love or it doesn’t amount to anything.”

“Don’t listen to him, Raina,” her grandmother would soothe later. “An angel. You will be a great and powerful angel.”

They’re both going to be right in the end, it seems.

In a moment of calm after she talks with Skye, Raina wanders to the gazebo and looks out over the mountain. At the scar Skye left on its face.

Raina’s prophecies may be incomplete but they are unfailingly accurate. What she can’t understand this time is why. She can’t understand why she will give her life to protect Skye when she could so easily kill Jaiying or kiss her ring and buy herself enough time to run. 

Prophecies will cease, but love never fails. That’s what it boils down to. She can’t stand to fail, not in this or anything, and love is the tool she needs now. 

Now at the end, she does wonder what her life would look like if she could appreciate love not as a tool but as itself. Given time she no longer has.

She’d thought angels were immortal. She’d thought this would be the beginning. And it is the beginning of something beautiful, so beautiful—a team she’s proud to play a part in creating. But she thought she would have time. To shepherd it. To watch it grow. To see with waking eyes what it would become.

Instead that task falls to Skye. 

Skye will not fail, and with what time remains, Raina will let that be enough.

She could not have picked a more inconvenient time to chose to love.


End file.
